What is my Purpose
by Dark Lord of the Fallen Angels
Summary: Love, what is it? Hate is what I know by heart! I will fined out my purpose, why I'm hated, and what love is! Sorry summary sucks but I hope you try/like the story anyway!
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto**

Love

Dreams

Kindness

Friends

Family

Comfort

Living

_A small amount of all the things I have been deprived. All I have is…_

Hate

Nightmares

Cruelty

No one

Nothing

Torment

Dying

_But they are also only a few of what I have. So far my only purpose is to figure out what all the things I have been deprived of are. But mainly I just want to know what love is, what it means, what it feels like. I have overheard people telling there young children that love is when someone cares about your safety. They will do anything to keep you safe. And when you are loved you feel warm inside, not a bad warm like being set on fire, but a good warm. I am seeking that warmth. I have gone through many books, dictionaries but the definition I get is…_

Love(d):

Held dear

A strong positive emotion of regard and affection

_But that doesn't make sense, that was nothing what the parents said to their children. Nothing about warmth. Were they lying or did they notice me?! Did they lie to throw me off? I don't get it. I DONT get it! I DONT GET I! No I do get it they don't want me, a monster/demon, to know the definition of love. They say I can't feel it, I'm not supposed to, but they won't even tell me the correct definition. I had to steal the book. This isn't fair, life isn't fair. I'm not sure what I did but I will figure it out and after that I will figure out what love is because I Uzumaki Naruto am a genius. No matter what anyone thinks._

**Hope you like this! Story will update slowly because of my other story, Naru's Little Secret's! But I may update sooner if you give me many reviews!**

**Naruto Gang: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Important

Author's Note Must Read Very Important!:

Hated the first chapter so I redid it hope you like it!


	3. Meeting Hinata

**I redid this so it isn't total crap and for the last day of Naruto!**

**Bye bye Naru-chan!**

Naruto age 4

"And stay out!"

Yelled a fat women who look to be in her late fifties. The old woman's face holds laugh lines, but to the small child she holds nothing but anger. The young child has never seen the woman smile like the other children have. In fact, he didn't even know what the lines were or ment. The child was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchurrik. The young child who doesn't even know how to talk at his age, othe ne no one talks to. A pitiful life he lives, already at age 4 he has to live on his own because the head orphanage claims 'he can take care of himself' but the other children just need a little more time. Claiming he is a prodigy when in fact, he doesn't even know his own name. His thoughts are of nothing but surviving and what the outside looks like. The young one had to grow up fast even in the orphanage. His room was the cellar in the orphanage, his friends were rats. He still barely can walk, because of being chained to the wall so he can never learn. Not having human contact except the beatings, the wounds he gained usually would disapear in a few hours, unless they use the 'special' kunai. The child who was constantly poisoned and starved. The list is endless! The suffering, agony, the pain one small child held.

Staring up at the headmaster, his eyes brimming with tears the child tries to crawl back into the orphanage. Ignoring the 'outside' he has been longing for, for so long.

"stop making that horrendous face you little monster you can obviously take care of yourself already."

A look of confusion is portrayed on the crying childs face as he is yanked b his once golden hair. By now that sunshine color is a very dirty blond.

"Demon you don't deserve to come close to this haven for the alone and innocent children of Konoha!"

Again the child looks up at the headmistress with sad eyes. Trying to comprehend the difficult language that which she is speaking.

"I'll say this slowly for your stupid brain….GET…...OUT!"

So the little one scampered off looking for a place to stay for the night. He had nothing, only the rags he calls clothes. The small child finally tiring from his stumbling turned crawling fixates himself in a dark alley in an area people call the red light district. He quickly drags himself into a cardboard box that he find next to some trashcans. Quickly the malnourished child crumples himself into a ball to get as warm as possible in the mid winter weather. Taking a glance up he sees something small and white cascading down to him. Bringing up one feeble hand he touches the object known as snow. Watching it quickly dissipate in his hand. Now turning his head he sticks his little pink tongue out and is surprised by many whites thing landing on his tongue. With another surprise he realises that it turn to water and tries to get as much as he can in his mouth to relieve his parched throat. Quickly more snow falls. You can hear strangers yelling to get inside because of the blizzard, but alas the child is still in the cardboard box. One by one snow falls on his whiskered face and soon his tears are nothing but melted snow cascading down his face. Finally he he decided he liked snow but it was too cold and closed the flaps of the box. Covering the lone child for three days, no one knowing that maybe just outside there window in an alleyway there could be a freezing toddler.

During those three days the flaps were opened a few times to relieve the flaps from the weight of the snow and to supply naruto with water.

After those three days little naruto got out and looked over himself and sees his little fingers and ts turned interesting shades of blue and noticing, after a few hours the fingers were normal color again.

The child finally ventures out of his box because of hunger, but not knowing how to walk properly held problems for the child so he stayed close buy and ate out of the trash cans, which are most likely owned buy bar workers and such. The first day he leaves his box he practicing his walking, this followed day two and three till he finally got it. Finally on the fifth day he can walk semi-properly. So he heads off into the richer part of town, taking frequent breaks, not used to walking so much. Eventually his long trek across Konoha payed off by landing himself in the dumpsters of the Hyuuga compound. Finding a couple garbage bags and making them into a staircase he goes in and starts munching on an old banana peel. Sadly before he could eat anything more he heard a squeak close by and peers out of the trash. What he sees is a small girl with pupiless eyes and a short bob haircut. Her hair was purple and with her posture she seemed quite timid.

"U-um hello m-my name is H-Hinata. W-what's your n-name and why a-are you going t-through the trash?"

A questioning look came across the young boy face, not quite comprehending what the female was saying.

"U-um I-I asked y-you a q-q-question?

Tilting his head once again, he takes hold of the banana peel he dropped earlier. Quickly stuffing it in his mouth, he tries to leave.

"W-wait you're hungry right?!" not getting an answer, but the same questioning fell upon her. Finally, it clicked in her 4 year-old mind. "Y-you c-cant talk can you?"

Taking that as a yes, Hinata made a few hand gestures telling him to stay, surprisingly he understood. Scurrying away Hinata comes back with a simple rice dish with fish on the side. Half way through handing the dish to Naruto, he grabs it out of her hands and resides next to the garage can. Only getting a few gulps down before he hears that squeak from the girl again and a few harsh adult voices. Quickly getting scared, knowing what angry voices ment he tried escaping only to get caught at the scruff of his ripping white, 2 sizes too big, shirt.

The animosity they held to the young child was repulsive. One of the Hyuuga men took young Hinata into the house, telling her that they were going to help get home and get some more food. Believing that lie little Hinata makes her exit with a soft goodbye to the terrified boy. Entirely missing the vicious smirk the Hyuga members had and the petrified look the young boy had.

Quickly snatching the boy and dragging him into a back alley, they soon pummel the boy. Screams cut through the air of the little boy and angered words were spewed. Blood spattered across the walls and bloodied kunai scattered all over.

Finally hours later the hyuugas left, the child stumbles the long treck back home. His home? You ask, well his cardboard box. After walking, stumbling, being kicked, hit, and having things thrown at him. He finally makes it too 'his' alley.

**say bye bye to Naru on my google plus account (otaku snake)**

**hope you like the rewrite**

**Chibi Naruto: Pwease rewiew! I need it I am already suffering a horrible life! I would apwishiate it **if you review! *Chibi eyes*


	4. Sasuke comes in

Check out my challenge on my forum!

_Waking up the next day Naruto struggles to exit his box because of the weakness that has taken over him. Coming to the realization that the measly banana peel he ate did not satisfy his hunger. Slowly pushing the four cardboard panels up with some difficulty. The snow seating itself on the box watching the boy struggle to push them off. Eventually, he manages to exit the snow covered box only to end up facing a snow covered alley and snow covered rooftops. Seeing black figures running across the rooftops he stares up in admiration. Wishing he could gain their attention. Hoping he could tell them that he needed sees families walk past his alley, getting scared he hides himself on the right side of his 'home'. While waiting, thinking it wasn't safe, naruto's child like mind tries to comprehend how the side of the hard brown paper wasn't covered. Touching it he realizes he couldn't feel, he couldn't feel the box, panicking he glances at his fingers. The small appendages were blue and purple. Quickly, sticking his left hand in his mouth, trying to bring back the feeling, he heads out in search of food. This time though, he heads towards the Uchiha compound. He put the Hyuugas on his bad people list, a list which is already getting too long, with drunks filling it mostly. He is still very wobbly when walking, because of lack of experience, so he uses walls and even people when they are not looking._

_Walking through the market square, he spies some rice that has fallen on the floor. The people around him keep going on their merry way, all warm in their winter coats and boots, not noticing the half frozen child right under the tips of their noses. Quickly darting towards the rice, with many falls on the way, he takes his right hand out of his mouth, he switched hands halfway to the market, and grabs the dirt covered rice. Gobbling it down with as much ferocity as a wild boar. He was enjoying his feast when one of the employees spots him on the ground. Quickly the man drops his waiter plate on the ground, out of fright. Naruto noticing the reaction tries to run away, but yet again his inexperience has gotten him. The waiter quickly recuperating, comes up and grabs him by the scruff of his ragged, blue, shirt. Letting out a distressed yelp did nothing to help the boy with his troubles, the waiter quickly throws him at the nearest table. Hearing a slight crack from the boys arm, he used the appendage to shield himself, the waiter calls out and tells him to get out or go die. And so the man leaves with a triumphant smirk as he cleans what he had dropped earlier._

_Quickly trying to get up, only to stumble and fall. Naruto tries one more time to get up succeeds,but his arm is hanging limply to his side. Any movement at all hurt the child. Quickly taking the less busy, back roads. He makes it to his central destination: Uchiha Compound Dumpster._

_Doing the exact thing he did earlier at the Hyuuga compound Naruto built a staircase of garbage bags that didn't make it to the dumpster. Plopping himself into the dumpster he rummages through the junk. Finally ending up with a couple grains of rice and another banana peel he starts to feast. Finishing the miniscule amount of rice he goes on to devour the banana peel. The small child shakily brought the peel to his mouth, weak from the cold and malnourishment. Contradicting to what others think the Kyuubi really couldn't heal everything when it comes to the lack of something, he can only heal injuries. Malnutrition was the lack of food and the Kyuubi can't magically make food appear in the boys stomach, so the child suffers like any other from the lack of proper care._

_Uchiha Sasuke wasn't very happy this morning. Waking up earlier than he was supposed to because he had to help his mother with things Itachi usually does at this time of day. Washing last nights dishes that everyone else was too lazy to clean up, doing the laundry ,feeding the fish in the pond in the back yard, and finally taking out the trash from the breakfast everyone finished a few minutes before. The only reason he had to do such things was because Itachi had to train with his newly appointed team. All in all this was the most work the little Uchiha did in a long…...forever! Dragging the trash bag behind him he heads out with his mother trailing behind ime for safety purposes. Honestly he couldn't' understand why she couldn't take te trash herself if she was coming with him! Something about responsibility and independence was the answer to his question. It agitated him to no end._

_Anyway as he and his mother walked to the trash cans there was a ruffling sound. His mother being a jounin brought out a kunai instantaneously. Telling Sasuke to stay out she walks over to the trash and peers into the can and let's out a strangled gasp. What she saw made her heart break. A small child barely Sasuke's age was naming on a banana peel. The child looked to have grime all over his body and dirt in his hair changing the natural coloring. He was only wearing a worse for wear blue tshirt and pants, no shoes. She could see his face it held six whisker marks, three on each cheek, which were also horribly sunken in. The baby fat not showing. His neck to thin and even the rags he was wearing were hanging loosely on his body. His left shoulder exposed, showing the bones just under the skin which should have atleast muscle. His hands shaking from his fatigue and instability. All in all this child looked like hell. Thinking that this could have been her child Mikato tried to lift the child out of the can. Key word _tried_. The boy let out a strangled yelp and went for the corner in the can and was cowering in fear. All Mikato did was make slight contact with his too bony shoulders. Understanding this is the kyuubi Jinchuuriki she tried a different approach._

_"Sasuke don't leave stay here till I come back!"_

_Coming back twenty minutes later with a bowl with miso soup, she slowly goes closer and gently put the bowl down (with chopsticks) close to the cowering child in the dumpster. Slowly backing away she turns and look toward a bewildered Sasuke. Sasuke being too short to look in there was befuddled on why his mother put a fresh bowl of miso soup in the trash can._

_"Sasuke I want you to look at whos there and be thankful that you have all that you do."_

_Lifting Sasuke up Mikato makes sure her son sees Naruto staring at the chopsticks in confusion. Sasuke wanted to tell him that you eat with chopsticks, but Mikato shushed him and told him to watch._

_Naruto stuck his hand into the soup and let out a yelp when his finger got a mild burn, trying again he got the same outcome, till he realized to hold the bowl by the sides and drink from it, which he did._

_Sasuke watched on and regretted the fuss he made for doing chores. Slowly Mikato let Sasuke down and told him to run along home and that father should be there by now. Turning back to Naruto she was set aghast at the sight of an empty miso bowl and no child in sight. Letting out a soft sigh she walked along home, eventually to hear Sasuke talk about what he saw during dinner._

_Naruto feeling hand touch his shoulder panicked and went to the corner of the bin trying to make himself as small as possible. Not wanting another beating he starts to makes all whimpering noises. Seeing the shadow of the hands retract and go away altogether he thought he was safe. Hearin those strange words once again he stayed in the corner till he heard the footsteps walk far away. Thinking he was safe he released his tension and just sat there. But then he heard it, the foot steps coming back and went tense once again. Seeing the smooth yet calloused hands slowly bring down a bowl and two sticks, narutos curiosity peaked. When the hands retreated away from the bowl with a strange substance, he slowly and cautiously maneuvered over to it. Noticing that two faces were observing him, but not caring Naruto went over to the sticks and tried to eat them. Going up on the twig like things he moves on to the yellow liquid with some chunky things in it. Sticking his finger in the liquid he lets out a pained yelp and brings his finger to his mouth. Trying again a few more times and getting the same result Naruto put both hand on the sides. His left arm roaring with pain, but the child didn't care and started sipping from the bowl. Hearing the the lady turn away with her child Naruto took one last gulp to finish off the soup, silently left the trash can, and ran into a nearby alley and watched. The whiskered child watched the woman turn around and have a shocked expression across her face, sigh, and walk away. being the naive child he is he was grateful to take any food without checking for poison, he would start checking later on in life. When he saw the woman completely leave he went on his journey back to his cardboard box._

_Walking back with his same abuse like: tripping, rocks flying, glares, threats, spitting and so many more things. He finally make his way back to his alley and settles down in _his_ little box._

review more for updates!


End file.
